Help me!
by Raven Minor
Summary: ok finally got the first chapter done so please read and enjoy. And for the final time this is not a Max Fan fic! i only used the idea of hybrids! R&R please!
1. Preface

**Preface**

On a clear black night, I stood, overlooking the city from the top of a building. My face was beat and blood stained from battle. The clothing I wore, ripped and torn. I unfolded my aching wings to examin any damages. They hurt as I moved them. I then looked out at the city again, most in ruins. And whispering to myself I said "This is not over." I then jumped and flew into the night.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok here it is! The first chapter of (thinks of a title name)... ok i admit it i have no title name. Actually Help me doesnt sound bad so lets just call it that. Ok this took me soooooooooooo...( a while later) long and i know you all have been just dieing to know what is going on! Ok so just sit back, relax, and enjoy the story. Oh don't forget to read! Oh and for the last time this is not a flipping Maximum Ride Fan Fiction story. I am only using the hybrid idea! Ok thank you. (regains normal non-evil self) enjoy! Bon apitite! (dont yell at me for spelling either!) Raven

Chapter 1

I woke up. I moaned as I climbed out of the bed. I outstretched my jet-black wings to get them going. My hotel room seemed small as I walked to the bathroom. I looked at my face in the mirror. The scars on my cheek stood out in the open on my pale skin. My black hair was messy from sleep and the blood red highlights stood out in the light. I smiled a little at my appearance and stripped down, climbing into the shower.

The heat felt good on my back and my cold body. I winced as one of my scars were hit on my back. It felt like I had been whipped but, it was nothing compared to what I was going to face today. I climbed out of the shower and wrapped myself in the hotel shower. I walked out into the main room and quickly blow dried my short hair and then spiked the ends with gel.

As I got dressed I threw my shoe at the other bed where a slept. "Wake up." I said loudly. She roused and I saw her wolf ears perk up. I smiled thinking of how hard it was to hide those from society. "Mika! Get up!" I said more loudly this time. She moaned and climbed out of the bed, her tail poking out from her pajama bottoms. She slipped into her jeans and attached her two gun holsters onto her legs. Then slipped her white shirt on along with her sweatshirt. I finished dressing into my blue jeans and t-shirt, slipping my wings threw the slits in my black leather trench coat. I then put my gloves on and asked "Ready?" as Mika brushed her light pink hair and pulled her hood up. She nodded as we grabbed our sacks.

Our leather boots hit the ground hard as we exited the building, my wings folded in tightly. I don't know how she did it but, Mika some how hid her tail. I chuckled at the thought of her tucking it somewhere, she would never tell me how she hides it.

As we approached the end of the sidewalk I said to Mika "Where do you think he is?" she shrugged not knowing where our friend is. "Damn we have to meet up with him." She nodded at the comment and we turned down an alley way. "Hikaru!" I whispered. Hopefully he could hear us. "Come out you damn vampire." I whispered again. I then saw a flash of silvery hair and I walked toward it. "Hikaru, come on we don't have all day." The vampire came out at last.

"Sorry, I'm a bit nervous. You sure you want to do this?" I nodded looking into his features hoping I wouldn't lose my best friend in battle. His kind violet eyes were radiant against the sunlight. I could tell he was analyzing me as well because his eyes were tracing my face. Mika groaned.

"Come on." She said. "We have the vamp now let's move so we can kick some ass." She pulled out one of her throwing knives from her holster on her legs. "I've been, wanting to use these for a while." I smiled at her confidence and nodded.

"Let's go then." I then unfolded my wings, stretching them for the first time since I folded them in. I then jumped up into the air, flapping my dark feathered wings hard. I then came straight up threw the alleyway. As I hovered over the alley, I saw Mika remove her sweatshirt and tossing it aside. Her tail appeared. I sighed. "Ready?" I shouted to them. I saw Hikaru tighten and Mika nodding. They then dashed out onto the street and I heard the scared voices of the people below. I flew over them, keeping pace. "I hope we make it." I whispered to myself.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hey sorry it took so long. I still have no idea where this story is going but it tried. Sorry if this fight is too short but i'm not very good at writing fight scenes. oh well you better like it! It took me forever to just get a name for Kerri (Khalidah) you tell me which one you like better. Oh well enjoy! Raven

**Chapter 2**

My name is Kerri, the dark and mysterious one. I am also called Khalidah meaning immortal. I come from a strange place, another dimension, another world. A world in which everyone is equal. Unfortunately I was placed on earth to protect it from any harm. My people are avian hybrids. It was much like earth but we all had wings and no cars. Peace and harmony was great until it was destroyed one-hundred years ago. I may be the last of my kind. Something is out there, destroying worlds and I have to stop it. Maybe the thing I fight today will be the thing that destroyed my home.

I snapped back from my daydream and concentrated on what I needed to do. We came to the town square, a magnificently carved fountain and marble tiling on the ground. The town hall stood tall behind the fountain. I then saw the horror. A monster burst out of the building, holding the mayor. "Give me what I want!" he shouted. My eyes narrowed as I dove for the ground, my hair racing behind me. I landed hard, feeling my ankle snap a little. I limped slightly but it soon healed when I started walking.

Hikaru and Mika came up behind me. I could feel the aura of Hikaru's cold skin and the beating of Mika's strong heart. "Give me what I want!" shouted the monster again. He put a dagger to the mayor's neck.

"Stop!" I said and pulled out a medallion from my pocket. "Is this what you want?" I asked darkly. The monster dropped the mayor suddenly and reached for the necklace. I saw the fat mayor scramble away as the monster stepped forward. "Now!" I yelled and I flung into the sky.

Mika pulled out three knives from her holster and twiddled them in her fingers. Suddenly she flung them at the beast. The small blades stuck in the leg of her opponent. Hikaru pulled out a gun and started to shoot at the animal. It screamed in terror and flung itself at Hikaru. I dove again from the sky and pulled out a gun, wanting to end this quickly. It was only a pistol but it would do. I landed behind the monster and pressed the gun to the back of his neck. He froze suddenly. "What is your name?" I asked.

"Battra." He hissed out. It wasn't him. The gun went off and Battra dropped to the ground.

"Let's go." I said to my friends. "We have to get out of here before the police arrive."

"But, where will we go?" Hikaru asked. "Half of the city has seen us and there is no doubt that some news cast got us on tape. Everyone will recognize our faces." I frowned and pulled out a pouch of powder.

"Fine." I said and flung the dust like particles into the air. It fell on Hikaru and Mika. They then flouted into the air. I jumped into the sky and flew along with them, thinking of where to go.


End file.
